potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blue2096/Final Testament: Before Switzerland (Part 2)
This is part of my 7-piece series for my will, please be respectful in your commenting. I recall being born on February 13th, 1692, in wide open Austrian lands. Born to Blau Raven XII of Prussia, and Julia II of Austria. After I grew up and began to get an understanding of the world, I starting Weapons Crafting with my father. It was a hobby he held while sales were growing slim. When I was 6, my Father went back to Prussia to continue on with a Military Career. He had been sickened by the fact that his company was not making it's hayday sales anymore. A year after I took up Horse Riding, my first horse was named Thunder. It was only a while until I met Lightning and Charger. Lightning was a true companion at heart, fast as the wind, brave as an eagle, and healthy as a horse. I rode on him on every trip I took to Switzerland. We explored so much more than if I would take traveling by my own feet. Finding crystal-filled caves, ancient Indian villages and remains, everything. I gathered several artifacts on my way, and would store them in one of the halls in my manor. I hoped that my Father would be appreciative, it was only until I was 10 would the Indians wage their revenge. I rode out on Lightning to face the invaders, using weapons against other human beings and not animals. The Indians couldn't fight against gunpowder and arms, so they retreated. The attacks wouldn't stop though, and eventually I recruited my brothers to assist in the battles. After raiding several Indian Villages, I met a boy named Squanto, he spoke German. We built a friendship together and enjoyed many trips across Feudalistic Switzerland. Through Squanto I became friends with the Swiss Indians, I eventually even became Chief of some tribes even. It was decided that the tribes were to unite and settle their capital at my Manor. After our Indian Town began, the Austrian Natives weren't so hospitable to these strangers. They attacked us, I gathered my Indian Troops and siblings to fight them off. My Father had returned and decided to use his new tactics he learned against the Indians. The Austrian Natives were suffering massive defeats due to his critical planning. Although they would never give in, it took several years before the last of them were drove off. Word has spread that a Spanish Colonial named Pearson Wright was setting up cities in Switzerland. I explored them with my Father and we eventual started growing several shops in the cities. Business had started to boom again, and so my Father returned. With his advanced knowledge, we made large profits. I continued to practice horse riding, and eventual had a Professional Horse-Riding Achievement. I competed in several races, won them, and built a large reputation in Early Switzerland. When I was old enough, I say my goodbyes and left my Manor. The Indian Town was demolished by the war, and by the death of Squanto. Without Squanto, the Indians began to lose their interest and me and were fascinated by the new discovery of what they called " Gold ". I set my new home in Sion, and began looking for an occupation. My Father was an essential figure in my Early Life. It would prove my future to be a rich, and glorious for me to enjoy. Category:Blog posts